Fireworks and Sand
by The Indigo Crown
Summary: Hanabi is to be married to none other then Gaara of the Sand. Although she does not wish it, she follows her father wishes. Will love form between the two, or will they be cold and distant?
1. Prolog

_**Prolog:**__ Tough Love_

There have always been parts in my life when I have been envious of my older sister.

Because of my father views on her in her younger years, she was able to become part of the outside world.

She was able to break free of the clan and yet, she was still in it.

She was able to be wed to some one she loved.

I will not. I am not. But I am getting married.

The man I am getting married to reminds me of me when I was a child, cold and distant.

But unlike him, I was never one to kill in cold blood.

But no one could ever really be similar to Gaara of the sand.

oOoOoOo

It really doesn't matter all that much if I listen to the arrangements my father made with the red haired man. He had already gone over them with me, and then again later. There was no real point to go over the agreement with the Kazekage, beside tradition and formalities. Neji shot me a look across the low table we were kneeling in front of. He was keeping an ear open in case there was a change of plans that I missed, and would give me a slight nod now and then if I was beginning to look bored.

I suppose that's another reason I am envious of my sister. She doesn't look like a cold statue or doll. She looks alive, while I do not.

My father stood, as did the Kazekage and his two siblings. They all looked so powerful, standing there, all in traditional robes.

"Lord Kazekage," my father bowed. The action was followed by the other four Hyuugas at the table.

"_It's like a dance,"_ Hanabi thought to herself as she rose back to her former position_, "And if you make a mistake, your instructor and your self will look incredibly bad." _A slight smile formed on her lips, but was washed away when she took a glance at Neji.

She sadly noted as she stood that that would be the last time she would sit at the head of this table next to her father. It would not be her father that she missed all that much, she loved him, but he had not brought the joys into her life, but her cousin, who had shown her that her father did love her, but was raised in a way that made love hard to see.

"_Tough love…"_ the words formed in Hanabis' head as she followed Neji out of the room.

OoOoOo

**AN:D Yes, this is a Gaara/Hanabi fanfic. Why? I don't know, I mean it works, and there isn't a lot of girls in the leaf village are they? I mean like characters you actually know a bout? **

**Don't get me wrong, I like OCs, I have many of my own, but I don't like placeing them in stories unless needed.**

**On another note, Hinata is now married, and Neji is engaged. This goes along with eh pairing in Transfixing Gazes and White Fire. Those also corresponds with String of Love and Fate, which is a Kakashi/OC story with all other pairings that I am know for/writing about in the mix.**

**R&R :3 **


	2. Chapter 1 : To Suna!

His sister had informed me on the carriage ride that the wedding would be held in Suna.

She also told me that the ride would take three days or so, and that my fiancé would not be setting his eyes on me until the day of the wedding.

Even though I did not ask the question why out loud, my eyes must have betrayed me, and Temari answered my silent question.

"He is a busy man Lady Hanabi." She said softly, her expression unreadable. I nodded in thanks and kept quite.

It had been hours since the two of us has passed words. Turning my head, I looked out at the passing landscape. We had been traveling for two days now, and shrub pines has just started to pop up.

I assumed Temari had given up on trying to make conversation with me after she had found out I wasn't all that interesting, or at least to her. Lack of conversation wasn't an issue, I was used to silence, but that didn't keep me from smiling slightly when the carriage finally slowed in a small town. Conversation was optional, but I enjoyed hearing chatter, even if it wasn't directed at myself.

When the carriage finally came to a full stop there was a knock on the side door.

"Lady Hanabi, if you would please come out so we can accompany you to you're room…" the door opened seconds later, filling the carriage with sunlight. A slightly disheveled puppet master was standing there holding out a hand. It seemed he enjoyed the ride must less then I did. He tried his best to hide it, and I returned his smile with one of my own as I took his hand in mine and jumped out, grateful that someone was there to steady me.

_My sister had informed me about the Hyuuga girl during the stops we took now and then. From what I gather the girl did not talk very much, not did she complained, but Temari was constantly trying to bribe or trick me into security duty in the carriage._

_"Please brother, I'm begging you!" Temari had hissed into my ear. "I can't stand such silence!" I looked at my sister and shook my head, sighing. Normally I wouldn't take pity on her, but if Temari wasn't happy she had been known to make things difficult for others._

_"Fine," I grumbled, thankful I would be able to take it easy for the rest of the trip._

The first few rays of sunlight broke through the curtains, waking me from my dreamless sleep. _"Hinata…"_ My sister's name formed in my head as I sat up, eyes scanning the unfamiliar room. I was still odd, sleeping somewhere other then my families home, but I supposed I would eventually get used to it.

Pushing one of the curtains aside, I let the sun light play across my face, and the sound of chirping birds fill my ears. _"Neji…."_ My cousin's name also now formed in my head. "Sakura, you better take care of him," I said softly as I dropped the curtain and got out of the small bed. I guessed it was about six in the morning, and had the nagging feeling that I had more then enough time to take a shower and get ready for the new day. Quickly I walked across the cool wooden floorboards, shivering slightly once my feet touched the cold tile in the bathroom. "_Sister, how are you?"_ I asked myself as I stripped of my clothing_. "Is that Uchiha taking good care of you?"_ I stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water and yanking the curtain closed. "He better be," I muttered as squirting some shampoo into my hand and lathering up my hair, trying to get all the knots out of it.

I was starting to notice how much I kept looking into the mirror behind the door to my room.

For what seemed like the fourth time, I was brushing my hair. This was odd for me, as a child I has thought little of my appearance as long as I looked clean and orderly that was enough. Perhaps the double and triple checks were due to slight nervousness. But that was normal after all.

Today was the day I would arrive in Suna.

Upon my arrival I would be rushed away to be prepared for the wedding. Before leaving my home village, Neji had pulled me aside and told me in hushed tones that Shikamaru has pulled some strings and the shadow ninja, along with Neji and Tenten would be attending the wedding due to a "mission". The news had made the trip to Suna bearable, and I hoped that the three really would be able to come. _"I should thank the Nara…"_ A knock on the door quickly pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Lady Hanabi, may I enter?" a males voice slid under the wooden door.

"One moment," I called out to the voice. As quickly as I could I distanced myself away from the door and activated my Byakugan. Thankfully the voice outside my door belonged to my future husbands brother, Kankuro. I dropped my shoulders slightly in relief and sat down on my bed. Before deactivating my Byakugan I called, out, "Enter."

"_The girl is very formal when it came to conversations."_ Kankuro thought to himself as he stood a few feet from the Hyuuga girl. _"Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, seemed to be very traditional and strict, so I doubt she's interacted with many people…"_

"Kankuro-san."

Kankuro snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Hanabi.

"Hai?" He asked her, grinning nervously. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"_What is she….oh."_ "Lady Hanabi," he bowed slightly, remembering to be polite. "I came here to inform you that I will be riding with you in the carriage for the remainder of the trip." The small girl remained silent. "I hope that will not be an issue?" The formalness of this onside conversation was strange to the puppet master. He wasn't sure if he had offended her earlier when he had spaced out.

Thankfully her answer soothed his worries.

"That's fine." She nodded, standing. "I am ready to go when every one else is."

Along with traditions come edict, and with edict, rules.

There is edict for almost every thing, and times it can be very frustrating and confusing.

Take carriage edict for instance. The higher you are in class, determines were you sit. High-class citizens sit with their backs to the back of the carriage. Lower-class citizens would sit with their back to the front of the carriage. This would only apply to high class citizens (likes nobles), and low class citizens (like servants), are in the carriage together. If by ones self, it honestly doesn't matter.

Also, men have certain places were they can sit. If traveling with a lady, a man usually sits across from her. If her brother or body guard (Or someone like Neji) is accompanying her, they sit on her left. If her spouse is with her, he sits on her right.

Any other men would sit across from her, or on the left side. The right side is reserved for fiancés, and men only sit there unless necessary.

Kankuro seemed familiar with carriage edict, (or he just got lucky) and I was thankful for it. I would have not cared if he sat across from me (I was seated on the right side of the carriage my back to the back), but if certain parties had saw that….they may get the wrong idea.

So far Kankuro seemed to be better company then his sister, and grateful for the silence I brought with me. I suspected he was use to quite journeys when he traveled with his brother.

"He isn't a twelve year old any more," the puppet masters' monotone voice floated into my ears. I turned my head away from the shaded window and looked over at him. He was sitting diagonal from me, in the middle of the carriage bench, and his head was turned to the carriages window. His visible eye had fallen onto my own, filled with something unfamiliar.

Was he unsure about talking to me?

"One would hope." I replied softly, aware that he was specking of his brother. He turned his head so it was facing me, and seemed to be happy that he has fished words from my body.

"Was it that bad?" the puppet master asked me. A smile creped onto my normally expressionless face and I nodded my head with mock sorrow.

I knew my eyes were full of laughter.

My father would have scolded me if he were here.

The older man chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, his fore head protector reflecting the beams of evening sun that were coming though the carriages blinds.

We had switched carriages a few hours ago when we reached the outer deserts of Suna. This carriage was more like a sleigh, and seemed to do better on the sandy terrain. Thankfully it also had a cabin, and there were vents of sorts on it so we would not over heat. After Kankuro had broken the ice with the subject of his brother, we had started a conversation that slowly filled with jokes, until it was just Kankuro telling the _"best jokes he knew"_.

"Sorry," he muttered, flashing a grin. I shook my head and smiled. It was unlike me to laugh with people, but normally people weren't with me long enough to make jokes. Even Neji had trouble finding time to do things that were not clan related with me.

Once a year I was permitted to visit my sister for a week, were I would dread the week to end. I wondered if I would be able to visit her this year. I had not gone yet, and prayed I would be able to.

I was already starting to miss the leaves and grass that filled my village.

"So," once again Kankuro took me away from my thoughts and back into the world around me. "You have a sister as well,"

"Hai," I nodded.

"Is she single?" he asked teasingly. I could tell he was a little nervous about what my answer would be; he had taken a very bold move. To some this would be offensive to most people, but he seemed like he was kidding around. I shook my head.

"Oh? So she's with someone. Would it happen to be Naruto?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, a grin on his face. He looked very much like a cat at the moment. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my body at that bizarre image.

"Not with Naruto," I shook my head. "Sasuke." Kankuros eyes widened.

"The Uchiha?" he muttered. "Who would have thought," he shook his head. "Hey," he looked up at me, trying to search for words. "Wasn't there….. some girl on his team that was crazy over him? Who was it….. Sakura? The….. pink haired one?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed. I laughed softly at his feeble attempt to remember the ninja of my village.

"She used to be, but then she got to know my cousin."

Kankuro let out a long whistle. "Wow." He laughed. "I guess there aren't any single ladies in your village then seeing the way things are so far." He grinned.

I grinned back.

Kankuro seemed so much like Kiba, but so much like Neji in ways as well. He was also his own person, and I was very glad that he was going to become part of my new family.

_AN: Woooooah. It's updated or something maaan. Seriously, haven't touched these files in about…two years? I didn't want to totally redo t so I tried to fix it up. Sorry that it's not wonderful. ;A; I know I have to work on the next two chapters, they are waaay to spazy,_


	3. Chapter 2 : New Feelings

"Lady Hanabi.…….Lady Hanabi," I opened my eyes slightly, only to see a man with purple face paint hovering over me. It took me a moment before I realized it was only Kankuro, and that he was waking me up.

"Kankuro-san?" I asked groggily, sitting up. The carriage was dark, and moonlight streamed from the blinds onto the carriages floor.

"We have arrive in Suna Lady Hanabi," he said softly. He opened the side door and stepped out. I run a hand though my hair and taking a deep breath, followed him outside.

My sandals hit cool sand. The crescent moon illuminated the area around us. We were in an open area within the village, near the stables. My things were being taken to my new home, and Temari was barking instructions to the servants. It was very cool, and I shivered slightly. Kankuro noticed this and offered my outer robe that I had left in the carriage.

"Lady Hanabi," Temari called to me. She stood before me with an annoyed expression on her face. "It seems there have been a change of plans," she informed me. I did not know what to think. Were they sending me back to my village? "You will be seeing the Kazekage now," she told me, her eyes softening.

OoOoOo

"Gaara," My brother stepped into my office. I put down the papers I was filling out and placed them in a filing cabinet behind my desk. When I turned around Kankuro was standing in front of my desk, looking out one of the porthole windows.

"Brother?" He turned towards me at the sound of my voice. "Is she here?" I asked him, my face expressionless. He nodded, a frown set on his face. "Is something the matter Kankuro?" I asked him, truly not understand what my brother was thinking or why he was acting so odd.

"Gaara, the girl…." He looked out the window at the crest moon. He stayed silent for a moment before saying, "…the girl is not a doll brother. I hope you will remember that she will need to be taken care of," he was looking at me now, there was something commanding in his look that I could not help but to nod my head to. He looked relived when I nodded and dropped his shoulders slightly. A knock now came on the door that led to my office.

"Enter," I said sternly.

--

Skin like cream.

Hair like the darkest of chocolates.

Eyes that were like pearls that you could only look at in wonder.

Lips that were plump.

A figure that was elegant yet strong.

For a moment I thought this was a goddess that came to taunt me, to show herself to me yet tell me I could not have her because I was a monster. And then I remembered who she was.

She was my future bride. This delicate look creature was to be my wife. She was dressed in trational robes, but they were more simplistic then when I had first laid eyes on her a few days ago. The inner robes were an off white, and the outer a peach color with tiny white flowers on the sleeves and near the hem. Her obi was a rich navy blue, and her long locks were down, a flowered comb holding back some hair on the side. Normally I did not pay attention to the way woman dressed, unless it was very odd, but I couldn't help but notice every detail on this woman.

"Lord Kazekage," she bowed. I walked out from behind my desk and walked towards her until I was close enough to her that would not make her to uncomfortable.

"Lady Hanabi Hyuuga," I bowed to her. She rose from the bow shortly after I did and looked at me with an expressionless face. A strange feeling over came me when I saw this, and I longed for an expression to appear on her face.

OoOoOo

I had forgotten how attractive the cold man was. Looking at him made me want to blush and stutter like my sister. I knew I could not be reduced to that and look like a fool.

He was dressed in the traditional robes of the Kazekage, but the large hat was placed on his desk and not on his head. Kankuro stood next to his desk and gave me a small smile. My body heated as his eyes traveled up and down my body. His gaze was intense and not at all perverted. I cursed myself for being so small and weak looking. _"The Kazekage must wish he was not marring someone who looks so much like a little child,"_ I thought to myself.

"Lord Kazekage," I bowed, trying to keep my face expressionless. I almost let out a gasp when I saw him stand not to far from me and bow.

"Lady Hanabi Hyuuga," his voice was deep and sent shivers up and down my spine. I felt my knees go weak and I almost fell, but somehow I was able to keep standing. I stood straight after he stood, and still keeping my face expressionless. Oh how I longed for my cousin to stand by my side, or my sister to be here and give me a hug.

"Lady Hyuuga," The Kazekage said in almost a soft voice. "I am sorry that I have requested to see you before the wedding, I have seen how important tradition is to your clan."

I was silent for a moment due to shock. Gaara of the sand just apologized to me! "It is alright Lord Kazekage," I said to him smiling slightly. "It is not an issue, I assure you."

He seemed happy with my response and continued. "I felt that there were some thing that I would like to go over with you before the wedding." He turned around and walked back to his desk. Kankuro gestured to me to sit in once of the chair before it. I quickly walked over to the seat and sat down in it. Gaara looked out one of the windows behind his desk before sitting in the large chair and looking at me.

"Kankuro, can you please stand guard outside and dismiss the other guards for now?" he asked his brother, his gaze still on me. Kankuro nodded and did as his younger brother told him. After a few minutes Gaara finally spoke.

"Lady Hanabi," his voice made me tremble, and I was grateful I was sitting down. "Although you are being wed to me…." He looked away from me for a moment and then back, his eyes piercing mine. "You are not…. required to produce an heir." My eyes widened slightly. "You will have the title of my wife," he continued, "As well as a high position in Suna. Ties with your village will also strengthen…" he trailed off and remained silent. His gaze was at the crest moon that shone outside his office window. "…but you are do not have to produce an heir." I remained silent, not knowing what to say. "Also," I shivered at the sound of his voice again. "If you ever need any company I am sure I will be able to find some…."

"_Company?"_ I furrowed my eyebrows. _"What does he….oh!"_ My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. I felt my voice come out of my body. "I am sure Lord Kazekage that I will not be in need of such company,". He looked at me again and I could have sworn he looked relived that I had said no to the offer, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared and I pushed it aside as me seeing things.

oOoOoOo

"Kankuro-san," I turned my head towards Hanabi. She had just exited from Gaaras office and looked a little flushed. "Lord Kazekage has asked you to show me to the guest room I will be staying in." she told my softly. I nodded.

"This way Lady Hanabi," I said to her, flashing her a small grin and walking in the direction of her room. I looked behind me to see if she was following, and sure enough she was. I slowed down so I was walking aside her and asked softly. "Are you alright?"

I knew that Gaara can be intimating, and for some reason I felt a brotherly love for this woman that I had only known for a few days. She nodded and I raised an eyebrow at her. "If you say so," I muttered. Once we got to her door I handed her the key. "If you ever need anything, I live on the small branch out there," I pointed out a near by window to a small mound that connected to the building we were now in. "I have a puppet guard there, so if it's active just tell it who you are and why you are there. It will relay the message to me, and after a while it will automatically let you in unless I say not to." I smiled and ruffled her hair a little bit. "Oh," I pulled back my hand. I didn't know why I had such and impulse to do that, "Sorry," I said, scratching the back of my neck. Hanabi shook her head and smiled at me. "It's fine Kankuro-san," she nodded. "Thank you for everything so far."

--

I knew I was smiling when I walked into Gaaras office. Hanabi was like the little sister that I never had. Sure, Temari was my sister and I loved her, but man the woman could be so loud sometimes. And when she got drunk she could be a real pain. I honestly don't know how Shikamaru puts up with her. I sighed. My attention then went onto Gaara. "Brother?" I called out to him. He was sitting at his desk, his head between his hands.

'Kankuro," he mumbled, his face flushed. "I can't stop thinking about her," he shook his head. I walked up to him and looked at him across the desk.

"Who brother?" I asked him softly, not wanting to upset him. He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me down so we were eye to eye. I could feel his hands shaking.

"Lady Hanabi," he growled, his eyes full of frustration. "I can not stop thinking of that creature!" his voice rose. "Why brother, why can I only think of her? What spell or jutsu did she perform on me?" he shook with frustration and confusion. I put my hands on top of his and pulled them away from my collar. Sitting on the chair Hanabi was sitting on not that long ago I said to him softly,

"Gaara, she has not do a single thing to you." His eyes flashed.

"Then what?" he said softly. "What is this feeling? I have never felt this way around any woman. I want her to be here. I want her to hold me. I want to make her smile!" he exclaimed, angry tears of frustration spilling down his pale face. "Why brother, why?" his voice was raw with emotion. I stood and walked over to my little brother, and did something I hadn't been able to do in a long time, I hugged him.

"I don't know Gaara," I said softly as he cried into my shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOo

**OKAY! SO! Gaara had a mental brake down all right? He's not used to feeling well feelings, so he's not sure what they are and well he had a mental brake down. Now I'm not going to run around giving every character a mental brake down, but in all honesty that's what they're like. You get frustrated and confused and you honestly don't understand. Kids get like that all the time, it's one of the reasons they cry so much. Gaara still has his sand, but people can touch him if he'll let them. Kankuro possibly can hug him all the time now, but that's not really in character at all an Gaara would most likely be all "WTF?". This will mostly be told from the point of view of Gaara and Hanabi, but Kankuro and Neji will also throw their parts in. **

**That whole carriage edict thing? **

**Yeah I made that all up, but I'm sure some of it is true. **

**I think I'm going to put Naruto with Iruka, I LIKE THAT PAIRING AND DON'T GO BITCHING, and as for Kakashi, well…I don't think he's really going to be in this story since theirs really no reason fore him to be in it.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Wedding Night

"Gaara was crying?" Tamari gasped as Kankuro told her about the event that had happened a few hours ago.

"Hai," Kankuro nodded. He had washed the face paint off, and his hat was also off his head. He threw it off when he walked into his apartment, and he knew he'd have trouble finding it in the morning.

"So do you think he got upset because he's never found a woman attractive before?" Temari asked him, brushing some tools off a chair so she could sit on it.

"Maybe," Kankuro yawned, scratching his head. "But I think he's also attracted to her. I mean, he missed her when she was gone, like really missed her Temari,' he shook his head. "Who knows, maybe it's love." Temari opened her mouth to object but Kankuro interrupted her before she could talk. "Look Tem, I'm not saying its love okay? It might be it, it might turn into it, and it might not. But it's positive, and that's a good sign. I be pretty bad is Gaara hated his new wife, right?" Temari nodded and chose not to grumble at her brother for using her childhood nickname. "Anyway, if it is love, it's best we don't tell Gaara about it. He may reject her at the thought of it due to Uncle…." Kankuro trailed off.

"Well," Temari said, trying to get onto a new subject. "What do you think of Hanabi?" she tilted her head in question.

Kankuro grinned. "Man, she'll be a much better sister in law then you've been my sister." He laughed as she threw a dirty shirt at his head.

OoOoOoO

"You guys are lucky that you're traveling with me, the guards can be pretty stubborn about letting people from out of the village in, even with all their papers." Shikamaru told the other leaf nin as thy walked towards the building that held Gaaras office.

"Oh, and Tenten?" Shikamaru stopped before the main doors that went into the building.

"Hmm?' Tenten looked away from a weapons cart that stood nearby and at the Nara.

"Try not bug Temari about rematches until after the wedding. Honestly, you can get as bad as Naruto when he used to pester Sasuke for a rematch all the time." He grumbled.

"What?!" she shirked.

"Hey," Shikamaru shrugged as he walked into the building. "Just giving you the heads up. Tenten cursed the Nara man under her breath as she followed him into the building, with Neji not to far behind.

OoOoO

"Neji!" Hanabi cried out when she saw her cousin. A smiled broke across her face as she rushed over to him, trying not to trip over the robs she was wearing. Neji smiled at her and once her arms were wrapped around him, he gave her a hug.

"Hanabi," he muttered into her ear. "As much as I like to hug my little cousin, I don't want to ruin the outfit that you currently have on," Hanabi let a small curse fly from her lips as she stepped back from him.

"Hoe did you guys get back here anyway?" Hanabi asked the three. "I could see how Tenten could, but you two?" she raised an eyebrow at the two men.

"Hey," Shikamaru raised his hands in defense. "Wasn't my idea," A cigarette hung from his lips. "Just be happy I was able to bring these two with me, it was a real pain pulling all those strings," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"He's just annoyed that he had to ask Temari for a favor," Tenten whispered into Hanabis ear, giggling. Hanabi smiled. "You look beautiful by the way," Tenten said smiling before giving her younger friend a small hug.

"Thanks, you do to," Hanabi flashed a grin at the older girl. Tenten was wearing a Chinese styled dress that was blue and had gold trim. It reached her knees and went to her elbows were it flowed out a bit. An elegant golden dragon twisted around it, and simple blue flats were on her feet. She had light make up on and her hair was down. "You two also don't look half bad when you clean up," Hanabi chuckled. The two men were dressed in modern tuxes with black dress pants and jackets, and a white dress shirt underneath. They both had on black ties and their hair was back. A white bandage covered Nejis cursed seal.

"Thanks," the two muttered, which sent Tenten back into a fit of giggles.

"Men," she said to Hanabi, "They love their dirt and grime."

OoOoO

"Whats it feel like little brother, to be married?" I asked Gaara. We were off to the side drinking some of the sake that Shikamaru had brought with him. Gaara remained silent, and I knew he would never be able to answer that question like normal married couples would be able to. I took another sip of the sake. Unlike Temari I had high tolerance to alcohol. Thankfully, Shikamaru had remembered Temari had such low tolerance, and did not allow her too much sake. My attention moved to the woman who was talking to Hanabi, and her cousin Neji. The man was still sonic as ever, but his eyes seemed to warm up when Hanabi was around. Even an idiot could see he cared for his cousin like he would a sister.

"Good night Kankuro," Gaara muttered. I watched as he walked over to Hanabi. The two would have to sleep in the same room tonight, and I wished the two all the luck in the world. She seemed surprised that he was taking here away, but said her goodbyes and followed Gaara out of the room. Neji left after a nice chunk of time had gone by, and the Nara had left with my sister.

"I guess every one left when I was in the bathroom." The brown haired woman said sadly as she walked back into the room.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I chuckled, tracing her figure with my eyes before looking her in the face.

OoOoOoOo

I had not known what to say to Kankuros question, so I said nothing. He didn't seem to mind my silence and watched the others in mild interest.

The only thing that was holding my interest was my new wife.

She looked stunning, dressed in the robes of my mother. For some reason the idea of my mother wearing those same robes did not bother me. I had never met my mother, so it was as if no one wore those robes before her.

There were four robes in total. The inner three were all different shades of blue that seemed to blend together. The outer rob was white and trailed out behind her. The sleeves were also very long vertically, and had a simple design woven into it. Her hair was something on its own, it looked beautiful but I could not see how it worked. It was a mass of loops and buns.

Taking a breath I said good night to my brother and walked over to Hanabi.

OoOoOoO

"Lady Hanabi," My head snapped up and Tenten and Neji became silent at the sound of his voice. Gaara held out his arms. "I have grown tired, and as much as I would like to leave you with you friends…" he shut his eyes for a moment before piercing them into mine. "…. it is traditional that the bride and groom sleep together on their wedding night." I knew my eyes had widened in surprise of Gaaras statement, and a small blush had creped onto my cheeks.

"H-hai." I stuttered slightly. I knew Neji was now looking at me, I had never stuttered like my sister. I turned to my close friends and bowed. "Good night Neji, Tenten, I am glad you were able to visit and be part of the wedding." I gave them a small smile and turned around to Gaara.

He had put down his arm, I'm not sure why but I suppose it was because he was tried of holding it up, and nodded to the two before walking away from the small gathering and in the direction of his room, I followed quickly behind, and slowly the laughter and chatter died from my ears, and the building around us grew silent.

"Lady Hanabi." Gaara stopped before me. Tremors went though my body. His voice made me want to do things, yet I did not know what those things were. "We are here," he muttered and opened the door. He stepped into his room, and I followed closely behind.

It was a simple but large room. I couldn't make out many of the furnishings; there were only a few lights on in the room.

"The servants have placed your night gown and a few other things in the bathroom," Gaara informed me as he opened a closet near by. "You can change in there." I nodded and almost darted in the bathroom, closed the door and locking it behind me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and me cheeks flushed. These feeling were new and alien to me, for I had never interacted with many males that were not related to me in my lifetime. But this man, who seemed to be made of stone, and had eves that opened a door within my small body, this man was a new creature on his own. I feared his past, and I feared what he was doing to me. If it was what I feared the most, I knew he would never be able to return any of it.

I sighed softly as I stepped away from the door and stripped from my robes. I folded them up neatly and pulled out all the hair ornaments in my hair. There was so much gunk in it I knew I had to shower.

I hoped my husband wouldn't mind.

OoOoO

I had looked up what I was feeling towards this woman earlier today, before the wedding.

It was lust.

Primal, savage, disgusting lust. I wanted nothing more then to pin her down underneath me and take her, hear her moan my name, hear her pant, whimper, gasp. But I had to suppress those urges.

I've preformed the act, only a few times, but all men have needs. I can't say I really remember it, that mash of feelings.

I know how to make woman melt, to say yes to me, to obey. But it was always a game when I was bored. Never had I felt an attraction to the woman, physically or mentally. Never have I longed for them.

Never had I asked myself if a woman would give herself to me and like it.

My eyes flickered up to Hanabi, who had just come out of the bathroom. Her hair looked a little damp, and she was wearing some sort of lacy nightgown. She blushed under my gaze.

"It was a gift Tenten gave me," said softly as she walked over to the bed. She did not try to cover any parts of her body, the nightgown reached her knees, and she didn't have a big chest so it didn't accent anything. Regardless, she looked beautiful in it, and I cursed the maids for tempting me even more.

"Ah," I muttered and rolled over onto my side so I was looking at her. Something seemed to pass though her white eyes, but I could not interpret it quick enough, and it was gone in a second. She climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets over her. In seconds she was sleep, and for a while I just lay there and watched her rest.

--

Normally I do not sleep; I am a very busy man. With out that cursed demon in my body though, I am able to sleep, something I could not do as a child. When I do get a chance to sleep, I take a sleeping pill, it ensures a nightmarish sleep. With all the commotions of my wedding, I didn't think to take one before I fell asleep. That is why I am now awake, watching Hanabi shiver. After a few moments of debating what I should do, I moved towards her and with a little difficulty, wrapped my arms around her waits, pulling her close. She seemed to fir perfectly, her head stopping just below my chin. She muttered something in her sleep, and I thought she was awake. Before I realized what was happening, she turned around so she was facing me, and somehow wrapped her arms around me. I cursed softly and hoped she would not be angry in the morning.

OoOoO

**OH MY GOD.**

**REALLY SHITTY CHAPTER.**

**REALLY REALLY REALL SHITTY CHAPTER.**

**GAH!**

**This is totally one of those fanfics you read because there are like 2 other fics with this pairing and the other two suck/are foreverly paused/or it's not romance or something.**

**I'm sorry this is so rushed, I'm kinda confused what to do with the two now. **

**Yeah.**

**Help?**


End file.
